O'Hara's Haunted House
Overview O'Hara's Haunted House is a location and Prepper Stash in Far Cry 5, found in the Henbane River region of Hope County. Location O'Hara's Haunted House is located South of Lorna's Truck Stop, West of the Ghost Cat Mine, East of the Flatiron Stockyards, and directly East of the Henbane River Rail Bridge, which curves to the East, forming an embankment around the South of the property. Prepper Stash Inside the eponymous haunted house is a prepper stash... if you dare to enter! The mission pickup for the stash is in a strongbox attached to the front wall of the barn, next to the door. Getting Inside Head to the back of the blue house, and climb the marked crate. Move to the catwalk nearby to gain access to the loft window, and flip the switch to power the door and unlock it. Also in the attic is a comic. The Stash Inside the house is a linear path filled with jump scares, but no actual dangers or puzzles are involved. After braving the terrors, when you get to the hay stack with the climbing ropes on it, you've reached the end. Climb into the loft of the barn to find your rewards. In the attic The attic contains, in addition to the loot, the blood-stained iron bed with cameras and a bathtub with gore. Apparently, the owner literally made the animatronics out of living people and recorded the whole process. Piles of discarded clothes add to the atmosphere, making the experience horrifying in hindsight. There is a ringing phone the player can interact with to listen to the recorded message. Rewards *Perk Magazines x3 *Money *Bliss Oil *Ammo Gallery fc5_location_ohara_1.jpg|From the road, looking South fc5_location_ohara_2.jpg|Further up the driveway fc5_location_ohara_3.jpg|Ditto fc5_location_ohara_4.jpg|From the railroad embankment leading from Henbane River Rail Bridge fc5_location_ohara_5.jpg|Opposite angle, facing Northwest fc5_location_ohara_6.jpg|Behind the house, facing West fc5_location_ohara_7.jpg|Inside the house fc5_location_ohara_8.jpg|Ditto fc5_location_ohara_9.jpg|Showing the blocked access hatch to the attic fc5_location_ohara_10.jpg|The crate (right) and the platform (left) to climb into the attic fc5_location_ohara_11.jpg|Inside the attic; an Aluminum Bat can be found inside, with a loot toolbox inside the crawl space on the right fc5_location_ohara_12.jpg|After turning on the power and taking the zipline down fc5_location_ohara_13.jpg|A buried "corpse" fc5_stash_ohara_crop.jpg|The Prepper Stash mission note fc5_location_ohara_14.jpg|The parlor; a Throwing Knife is embedded into the podium fc5_location_ohara_15.jpg|A grave fc5_location_ohara_16.jpg|A corridor fc5_location_ohara_17.jpg|Damn, van fc5_location_ohara_18.jpg|A bed fc5_location_ohara_19.jpg|A living room fc5_location_ohara_20.jpg|Another, worse, corridor fc5_location_ohara_21.jpg|A butcher shop Jacob would approve of fc5_location_ohara_22.jpg|The exit of the haunted house, into the loft fc5_location_ohara_23.jpg|The loft fc5_location_ohara_24.jpg|A bathtub with some meat in it, a red balloon, and a Rotary Phone Call fc5_location_ohara_25.jpg|A torture chamber, with the Clown Thoughts note in the armchair on the left fc5_note_ohara_clown_crop.jpg|The ''Clown Thoughts'' note in the stash fc5_location_ohara_26.jpg|The red balloon fc5_location_ohara_27.jpg|The rotary phone Trivia *The note found in the loft of the barn makes an unsubtle reference to the Stephen King movie ''IT'', even going so far as to explicitly capitalize the word it several times. *This location has become somewhat of a meme among players due to enormous effort put in and astonishing attention to details of the horror. *There are rumors that one can see a glimpse of someone observing them through the attic window. Even worse, arriving in the attic shows signs of very recent activity, including working TV and cameras, fresh blood and lit cigar. *If immediately after switching the current ON the player equips binoculars (Z in PC controls) and looks at the main window (the one above the horns), they can get a full (albeit short) view of Mr O'Hara in butcher's attire with an enigmatic gaze. *The note implies that the animatronics are not just made out of living people, but of those who braved the haunted barn before. This makes the STOP and TURN BACK signs inside filled with whole new meaning. *Despite the barn being located in Faith's region, the Prepper Stash mission is accounted for John's region. Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Prepper Stash Category:Far Cry 5 Missions Category:Far Cry 5 Locations Category:Locations